


He found him hiding in a tree

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: written for a Career Fest Challenge (AU) - Prompt #29. Akihito is a very famous and respected big cat biologist (your choice of cat) and Asami is his safari guide. Asami expects Aki to pay him with sexual favors for bringing him to the site of the big cats. Bonus if somehow Fei is a rival safari guide trying to get Takaba for himself





	

Title: He found him hiding in a tree  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre and/or Pairing: slash, Asami / Akihito, Fei Long  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: They belong to Yamane Ayano  
Note : it's an AU, written for Career Fest at yamane_ayano  
Summary: Prompt #29. Akihito is a very famous and respected big cat biologist (your choice of cat) and Asami is his safari guide. Asami expects Aki to pay him with sexual favors for bringing him to the site of the big cats. Bonus if somehow Fei is a rival safari guide trying to get Takaba for himself  
Word Count: 2,407

Beta by : mistressdi

 

Originally posted in LJ on 3 September 2013

 

Asami showed up again that night. That made it his third visit in one week. Lena said that usually if Asami showed up more than once in a year, it was a miracle.

The problem was Lena wasn't there that night. She left in the morning and wouldn't be back until noon the next day. The maid, Jessie, had gone back to her house hours before, before it got dark. It was almost midnight. But Akihito couldn't just tell Asami to go away, because, after all, this place was an inn. People were free to come and go, although most people would've called first or made a reservation. That didn't seem to apply to Asami. He was clearly Lena's soft spot.

Asami didn't question Lena's whereabouts. He tilted his head, and put a lazy, half-smile at the corner of his lips. Then he said, "I'm hungry."

At first, Akihito couldn't process the question. Here he was, standing at the door covered only with a towel as he was taking a shower when Asami banged the front door. The sun had long gone, but the heat stubbornly remained. In this part of the world, where deserts ruled, taking a shower sounded like a rational thing to do anytime of the day. The question made his back stiffen. And so did his nipples.

"Do you have any food?" Asami asked, as if knowing very well that he was being misunderstood.

"Yes. I guess."

"Good. Could you bring some to my room?"

Asami had his own room in Lena's cabin, despite the fact that he only showed up once a year.

Akihito wanted to tell him that he wasn't the maid, Jessie had gone back home et cetera et cetera, however, before he remembered how to mutter something coherent out of his mouth, Asami already added, "And a pot of hot tea, if you please."

Asami didn't wait for any response. He climbed up the stairs, two at a time, to his room down the corridor of the second floor.

Grumbling, Akihito re-locked the front door, hoping that there would be no more guests. He went to the kitchen. There was bread and soup. He re-heated the soup and put some bread in a small basket. He boiled water for tea, and dropped tea leaves into the pot and poured the hot water. He spooned the soup into a bowl, then it and everything else plus a cup on a tray and carried it to Asami's room.

Asami was in the shower. His dirty clothes and boots were everywhere on the floor. They radiated Asami's distinctive scent, a mixture of tobacco, sweat and musk. They also reeked of the sun and sands.

Akihito put the tray on the nightstand, careful not to knock the antique bed lamp off. He was straightening his back when Asami walked out of the bathroom, naked.

* * *

It was a split second decision and Akihito wanted so hard to believe that it wasn't his brain thinking. Somewhere deep in his heart, he also hoped that Asami would refuse, however, as soon as he said, "Let's do it," Asami closed the distance between the bathroom door and Akihito in three giant steps, it wasn't a big room either, and next thing Akihito knew, he was slammed to the bed, landing flat on his back, his towel flying towards a random direction. Asami secured his position in bed with his own body, strong and muscular, yet his skin was soft and cool from the shower, pressing Akihito hard chest to chest, crotch to crotch and Akihito felt his heart almost burst at the feel of Asami's genitals against his.

At first, Akihito thought it was going to be weird, but then he found out that he didn't have to time to think at all. He opened his mouth, intending to say something, but he didn't quite remember what to say, however as Asami seemed to take it as an invitation and sealed him with a kiss. It was deep and demanding, Asami used his tongue to explore inside Akihito's mouth, before devouring Akihito's tongue like a delicious desert.

Akihito couldn't breathe either. Almost. His body felt like it was on fire. The heat started from below his crotch where Asami rubbed their genitals together, and it spread everywhere, boiling his blood, sending steam into his skull, trapping his brain. Sometimes he felt that it was too much but he didn't want it to stop. He lifted his knees up and pulled them apart a little and it felt like heaven.

Then suddenly, Asami broke the kiss and Akihito found himself torn between feeling relieved at being able to breathe normally, finally, and feeling empty of losing Asami. He had gotten used to the taste of Asami's mouth. He could live forever kissing Asami.

Asami rolled to the space next to him, lying on his back. He pulled Akihito by his arm. "You have to do it for me," Asami said in a very low, almost inaudible voice. "I'm too tired to even prop my own body myself, I might fall asleep on top of you."

Akihito was dumb-struck but he climbed Asami's body anyway. Asami was hard but he was harder and it was embarrassing. Asami hadn't even touched him.

Asami looked at him with his annoying half-smile at the corner of his lips. "Don't tell me that you have never done this before," he said.

Akihito opened his mouth to say something but he didn't remember what to say. With his hands tight on Akihito's hips, Asami pulled him forward until Akihito's crotch was at the same level with his mouth. "Maybe this will encourage you a little," he said before he swallowed Akihito's hard-on whole.

* * *

Akihito watched Asami eat as he was calming down from the shock of an orgasm. He couldn't believe that he would come that easily. All Asami did was suck him gently, then stroked him in and out of his mouth a couple of times, before Akihito gave up and exploded inside his mouth. Akihito couldn't believe that he didn't have any self-defense at all.

And now Asami was eating his cooling soup and hardening bread, sipping his tea and Akihito couldn't stop himself from staring at Asami's mouth and rewinding what had just happened in his brain. He didn't think that how odd it was to be in this bed, naked with his recently exploded penis exposed to the world, with another naked man, who was eating naked and he was watching him intently like that was the most exciting thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

Gulping his last tea, Asami got up and went to the bathroom. He was still hard, but he didn't seem to care much. Akihito wondered whether he should go after the man to the bathroom, but he decided to stay still and he pulled up a blanket.

Maybe Asami wouldn't want to have a second round. He was, after all, tired.

But then, that shouldn't be fun, should that?

Akihito decided that he shouldn't care much. Asami had asked a sexual favour from him in exchange with taking him to see an untouched cheetahs spot, Akihito had offered, and if Asami didn't take the offer in full, that was his loss. He had to keep his promise to take Akihito tomorrow to the cheetah.

He was shifting his body to a more comfortable position, not minding that maybe it was a good idea for him to go back to his room, when Asami exited the bathroom, carrying a bottle.

"Unfortunately, this is what I can find that's good enough," Asami uncapped the bottle and poured the content onto his hand. He put the bottle on the bed, Akihito could see that it was a bottle of body lotion, lily of the valley scented, a high class quality as Lena made it herself, along with the rest of the toiletries in the cabin. "You just have to suffer this," and Asami began rubbing his hands together, greasing his fingers.

* * *

Jessie had arrived and was working in the kitchen when Akihito went down the following morning – or was it noon already? No wonder Jessie had showed up. Jessie ignored him as usual and just went about with what she was doing near the stove. Akihito sat down at the dining table, feeling embarrassed, feeling as if Jessie knew what he had done with Asami the night before just by inhaling the scent radiating from Akihito's skin. Akihito could smell Asami all over his body. He had taken a shower. With Asami. And they had another round in the bathroom. The sex in bed was mind-blowing. The sex in the bathroom, Akihito would try not to think about it while he was in a room with somebody else. Especially with Jessie. He was sure that Jessie could read minds. While Asami went to sleep, finally, Akihito was hungry and decided to raid the kitchen.

"Lena?" he asked when Jessie served him a plate of fried sausages, baked potato and some steamed vegetables, also a pot of hot tea.

Jessie shook her head.

"Ummm...," Akihito wondered if he had to tell Jessie about Asami. Jessie would've known, would she?

But, eat first. Jessie would've known already by the fact that there were bowl, plate, teapot and cup missing from his kitchen.

Akihito was chewing his second sausage when he heard the door bell. Jessie put down the plates she was wiping and went to get the door. Akihito hoped that it was Lena, but Lena wouldn't ring the doorbell, she owned the cabin, she would've just let herself in. He heard Jessie opened the door, a male's voice greeted her, soft like bamboo leaves and Jessie spoke back in her usual stiff attitude, then he heard foot steps and Jessie came back to the kitchen with two men, both clearly Asian like him, one had hair so long he had to braid it to avoid the strands getting into his eyes, he walked with his chin up as if everything else was just dust under his boots, the other had short hair and no expression. The long-haired man gave him a quick glance but the short-haired one ignored him completely. They went to another table and sat down and Jessie prepared some food for them.

It felt like the Earth stop rotating, the time stop ticking and the wind stop blowing, and the presence of this man made it happen. It felt like suddenly a lion king decided to claim a new territory. Akihito felt that something bad, something big would happen very soon, but he couldn't move his body apart from finishing his food. Jessie seemed unaffected though, she served them food and tea and coffee, then disappeared back to the kitchen, leaving him with these two men.

Then, just as he was about to finish his breakfast / lunch / whatever, and was glad that he would soon finally leave the room, Asami came down, fortunately fully clothed. He sauntered into the dining room like he owned the whole goddamned place, and he ignored the other two guests. The long-haired man though didn't seem to want to let things go, peacefully, because he quickly said, "Well, well, well, where there's a cute boy, there's Asami."

Asami only shrugged. "I found him first, Fei Long."

"Don't tell me you used the cheetah trick again," Fei Long, the long-haired man, snickered.

Asami sat down in front of Akihito. His eyes were on Akihito. Akihito felt the chair was so hot, it might burn his butt. "What can I say, Fei Long, I actually inherited it from my late grandfather, might as well make the best out of it."

Fei Long snorted. "I can take him to a better place, for the same favour," he said, in a manner as if Akihito wasn't in the room with them.

Akihito wished he wasn't in the room with them.

Jessie came with a pot of scalding hot black coffee and a cup and put it in front of Asami.

"He knows what he wants, Fei Long," Asami said. Jessie poured some coffee into the cup for him. "He's smarter than the two of us put together, even if you throw in Yoh as well. He's a professor specializing in big cats… although he's very young." Akihito almost jumped when he felt Asami's foot touching his calf.

"He's certainly not smart enough not to know who he's dealing with," Fei Long mocked.

"He's smart to know what he wants and how to get it and not let everything else get in a way," Asami gave him a lazy smile. Akihito wanted the Earth beneath him to open up and swallow him whole. "We'll leave in thirty minutes." Asami finally talked to him.

Akihito nodded. He was completely tongue-tied. "I… I'll go up and get ready."

Jessie happened to be bringing a plate of bread for Asami and Asami looked up and said, "Jessie, sweetie, could you go up to his room and make sure that he has enough supplies for three days?"

Jessie only nodded and glided towards the stairs.

Fei Long laughed. "Guarding your possession, eh? Not trusting me?"

Asami tilted his head, rolling his eyes at Akihito with a grin so subtle Akihito wanted to rip it off his face. Then Asami said as if to himself but loud enough for Fei Long and his friend to hear, "Ah but he's sore." Then he laughed, keeping it at the back of his throat.

It was the longest thirty minutes in Akihito's life, waiting for Jessie to come with his stuff, while Asami enjoyed his coffee and bread and a cigarette, not speaking, reading the newspaper which somehow found its way to their table without Akihito realizing it, and Fei Long and his friend, Yoh, spoke in Cantonese, which Akihito knew it was Cantonese, though he didn't understand a word but he was pretty sure that they were planning something which would involve him and Asami and probably some ropes.

And finally Jessie came with his backpack, but her face had gotten very dark and she solemnly said, "There will be rain."

She hadn't properly closed her lips when a lightning thundered across the bright sky followed by a thick curtain of water pouring down.

* * *

~end


End file.
